Et demain ?
by DisneyTrash
Summary: One shot Clexa pirate ! Inspirée par le trailer de la saison 3, voici une réunion de nos deux leaders préférés : Lexa retrouve Clarke dans une maison close... Comment en sont-elle arriver là ? Comment avancer à présent ? Dans un monde de la piraterie ! Bonne lecture !


**Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Bon et bien comme vous pouvez le constater ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre…C'est une excuse ! (deuxième) Je suis vraiment désolée, le chapitre est à moitié écrit mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir ! Je travaille plus en master qu'en licence… Mais bref, ce one-shot me tenait à cœur car je l'ai écrit pour ma bêta qui m'a donné le thème des pirates avec Clexa ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire ! Si c'est le cas, un petit commentaire please ! Si ce n'est pas le cas…un commentaire aussi ! A ce propos merci à tous ceux qui ont aimé ou favorisé ou autre ce que j'écris, ça me touche vraiment à chaque que je reçois un petit mail dans ce genre ! Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, qui as-vu le trailer de la saison 3 ? Génial nan ? Je sens qu'on va souffrir ! Génial ! Bref à bientôt !**

Deux figures marchaient dans la ville de Londres, dépassant boutiques et tavernes, elles se dirigeaient dans les profondeurs de la cité, là où l'interdit naissait à la tombée de la nuit. Elles ne se souciaient pas des autres, des regards et des gestes. Elles savaient qui ou plutôt quoi elles représentaient. Elles n'avaient aucune honte.

Pourquoi en auraient-elles ? Le monde était ce qu'il était. L'être humain avait certes évolué mais certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Toujours il y avait des guerres. Des injustices. Des forts et des faibles. Ce monde se panait d'une morale et d'une éthique droite. Parfois sous la gloire de Dieu ou du roi. Peu importe. Tout le monde savait. Les Vrais. Les Justes. Ceux-là n'existaient plus. Ou alors ils se cachaient, attendaient leur heure. La société les accueillait pour ensuite les blâmer, soit ils étaient des sauveurs, soit ils appartenaient au passé. Vivre dans ce monde, de faux-semblant, de corruption, d'ambition… tout le monde en était capable. Mais peu, si peu, étaient heureux. C'est pourquoi, beaucoup cherchaient cette autre chose, cette différence qui permettait à l'être humain de supporter un jour de plus sa vie quotidienne. Les savants trouvaient la réponse dans la connaissance en espérant atteindre la sagesse. Les artistes créaient la Beauté pour plaire à ceux qui ne les comprenaient pas. Les plus faibles restaient simplement observateurs, essayant parfois d'être opportunistes. Les plus proches de la noblesse du cœur croyaient en l'Amour et ses facultés salvatrices.

Et puis il y avait les deux figures. Ces mêmes personnes qui s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité sans crainte d'y succomber. Elles jouaient avec elle comme on joue avec nos ombres. En silence et sans but réel. L'ombre est une part de nous alors pourquoi s'en détacher ? Ces personnes-là avaient un code. Pas de moral ou d'éthique car ces mots liait l'homme à ce qu'il n'était pas : pur. Ces figures pensaient que chaque homme devait choisir son destin et assumer au plus profond de son être sa force et sa faiblesse. Être homme signifiait être libre. Cette liberté ne pouvait que se gagner. Alors ils avaient écrit un code. Pour chaque navire, chaque île, un code qui les rassemblait sous la même bannière. Ce code était une loi de survie. Pour qu'ils puissent continuer d'exister. On les avait chassés, emprisonnés, torturés, exécutés, car ils étaient différents. On les appelait des hors-la-loi, des pirates. Ils prenaient ce dont ils avaient besoin, aux autres, et pour cela ils avaient été punis.

Pirate… les hommes qui voulaient être libres. De la société, de la religion, du monde. Ne faire qu'un avec la mer et le vent. S'abandonner à la passion de la vie dépouillée de tout institut créé par l'homme. Juste un code pour survivre ensemble. Un peuple fort. Nombreux. Dangereux. Mais lié par la loyauté, l'histoire et le sang. L'amour d'un idéal aussi. Ceux qui effrayaient par leur sauvagerie et leur violence, étaient à présent respectés. Les choses avaient changé. La peur et parfois le dégoût étaient toujours présents chez les passants mais ils savaient aujourd'hui qu'un pirate n'était plus la bête assoiffée d'or, de sexe et de tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher du profane. Aujourd'hui, un pirate avait une famille, une maison, il faisait du commerce, il cultivait… il faisait partie d'un peuple.

Y avait-il toujours des sauvages, des meurtriers ? Oui, peut-être par ailleurs était-ce la raison pour laquelle le nom de pirate avait subsisté. Comme si l'histoire ne pouvait se détacher de ce qui avait été malgré ce qui était. Mais les choses changeaient. Grâce à un présent de la mer. Une âme était née. Offerte par les dieux, les esprits ou le diable. Un immortel était apparu. Il avait créé le code puis il avait prédit qui serait le prochain. Pour que l'âme de l'immortel soit reconnue. Pour que le code continue d'exister. Aujourd'hui, l'histoire avait vu naître quatre immortels. 255 années, pendant lesquelles le code avait pu s'établir et s'encrer dans tous les êtres souhaitant, naissant ou étant pirates. L'immortel ne cesserait jamais de renaître. Et les temps continuaient de changer.

Ainsi, les deux figures étaient arrivées devant un établissement à trois étages. Un simple lampadaire dont la bougie brillait encore avec splendeur, à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée accompagnait les figures. Leurs ombres se détachaient contre le mur, l'une plus grande que l'autre. L'une s'avança vers la porte et toqua deux fois en laissant passer trois secondes entre chaque son. La deuxième figure attendait en retrait, droite, le visage caché par une capuche on devinait pourtant une personne jeune. La porte s'ouvrit.

Un petit couloir se dévoila à leurs yeux, entouré de trois portes, un escalier et tout au bout, un rideau de soie. Les deux figures observaient en silence et discrètement leur environnement : passage, personne, objet, rien ne leur échappait. La femme qui ouvrit la porte commença à marcher vers le rideau, elle n'avait posé aucune question, des ordres avaient été donnés. Elles étaient attendues. Le rideau de soie fut écarté et un autre monde naquit sous les yeux des deux étrangers. Il devait n'y avoir qu'une vingtaine de personnes, toutes vacant à diverses occupations dans une salle immense. Que cela fût en largeur ou hauteur, tout semblait trop grand et trop brillant. Un luminaire où étaient enflammées des dizaines de bougies, éclairait le centre de la salle d'une lumière jaune et chaude. Mais dès que leur regard se portait sur les coins ou le fond de la pièce, les ténèbres reprenaient leur place et on ne devinait que des formes ou des sons. Des tables, un piano, un bar, une scène… Voilà les principaux éléments qui composaient le cœur de cette bâtisse. Au-dessus de leur tête, les deux figures pouvaient voir le premier étage se décliner en une série de portes à doubles battants. Il y avait un va-et-vient constant. Étourdissant. Personne ou presque ne prêta attention aux nouveaux arrivants, seul un homme entouré de deux femmes leur fit signe d'approcher.

La plus petite figure s'avança la première, elle retira son manteau puis s'assit face à l'homme. Son compagnon se mit à sa droite, les mains croisées devant lui. Les quelques passants qui osaient observer la scène furent extrêmement surpris de découvrir qui se cachait sous le manteau : Lexa, Heda des Douze Îles. Il était très difficile pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas un pirate de croire à l'histoire de l'Immortel. Même ceux qui avaient connaissance de ce peuple, souvent par le commerce, doutaient du fondement de cette légende. Mais la personne qui se tenait là assise, était devenue en trois ans un véritablement mythe. Comment imaginer qu'une enfant fût non seulement le nouvel immortel mais aussi la fille qui réunit les douze îles, guida son peuple à travers trois guerres et obtint de la couronne royale, un statut officiel ? Aujourd'hui, les pirates étaient considérés comme les membres d'une communauté et non plus de simples criminels. La question, forcément, se posait : que venait faire celle que l'on surnommait Commandeur, à Londres et plus que cela, dans le plus fameux bordel de la capitale ?

L'homme regarda cette jeune femme avec envie. Elle était belle. Il ne l'avait aperçue qu'une seule fois lors de la bataille de la Mer Gelée, il se souvenait du sang et de la peinture noire qui coulaient sur son visage. De ses cris, de ses épées jumelles qui transperçaient tous ses ennemis. Il savait pourquoi elle se tenait là aujourd'hui, après une année de silence. Elle venait la chercher. La femme blonde. Celle qui, un an plus tôt, était venue frapper à sa porte, offrant son corps et son esprit aux clients. Il avait d'abord essayé de comprendre, peu de personne savait ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la bataille de la Mer Gelée. L'homme se rappelait les navires pirates entourant ceux de la marine anglaise. Trois capitaines, trois bateaux de chasse. Ces soldats avaient, contre l'autorité de la reine, attaquée puis enlevé des centaines de pirates. Souvent des femmes ou des jeunes combattants. Ils avaient eu plusieurs revendications, d'abord politiques puis peu à peu personnelles comme l'échange d'un jeune pirate contre une femme. Pendant trois mois, ces trois capitaines s'étaient cachés au milieu de ce qu'on nommait « Littrha », les falaises de l'enfer. Elles possédaient d'innombrables cavités où la majorité des navires s'engouffraient pour ne plus jamais ressortir mais pas eux. Pendant des années, ils avaient préparé leur plan, avec des chemins de traverse.

Ainsi pendant trois mois, le leader des Douze Îles avait été incapable de sauver son peuple. L'homme était alors cuisinier sur l'un des navires de guerre. Il se fichait du pour qui et pour quoi, seul lui importait sa paye. Son propre père l'avait vendu ou du moins offert en guise de dédommagement à l'un des capitaines. Ce père qui gérait le plus grand bordel de Londres. L'homme savait que la guerre avait pris une autre tournure lorsque le plus ambitieux des capitaines s'attaqua à un village de pêcheur. Ils n'étaient pas des pirates. L'homme revoyait les huit femmes et les trois enfants monter à bord du bateau. Ils étaient terrifiés mais fiers. La règle commune sur les trois navires était simple : lorsqu'un prisonnier monte, un autre doit descendre. Ainsi il y avait souvent des combats, inégaux pour la plupart mais les capitaines considéraient les pirates comme des moins que rien, des chiens. Le plus ambitieux, lui, voulait un harem et des esclaves. Asseoir son autorité sur des êtres inférieurs.

L'homme n'était pas aussi cruel. Il avait compris qu'il devait s'échapper et sauver sa peau avant que la couronne ou pire le Commandeur ne retrouve leur trace. La nuit où il s'échappa fut celle de la bataille. Les trois capitaines avaient été surpris. Puis très vite ce qui fut d'abord une guerre de stratégie entre les assauts et les coups de canon se transforma en prise d'otages. Un coup de feu tiré valait une tête coupée. L'homme partit au moment où le plus ambitieux des capitaines demanda à voir le Commandeur en privé. Personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il était advenu par la suite. Les faits étaient que la jeune femme récupéra tous les pirates capturés puis ordonna la retraite. Les trois capitaines ainsi que leur équipage furent retrouvés morts. Les fermiers disparurent. L'homme n'avait rien voulu savoir, de peur d'être pourchassé par les pirates.

Jusqu'au jour où elle se présenta. Un peu plus jeune que le Commandeur, elle avait été à ses côtés lors de la bataille. L'homme l'avait vu encourager les soldats, le pistolet à la main. Mais celle qui se présenta à sa porte n'était que l'ébauche d'un être humain. L'homme vit une âme torturée, un regard hanté, un corps brisé. Il ignorait comment elle l'avait retrouvé, peut-être même ignorait-elle son identité ? Mais il avait besoin de main-d'œuvre et elle était une très belle femme. Et elle s'offrait. Sa maison avait des règles, autant pour les employées que pour les clients. L'homme n'était pas cruel. C'est pourquoi, il essaya plusieurs fois de parler à la jeune femme, mais très vite il comprit une simple vérité : elle voulait souffrir. Alors il la laissa sur son chemin d'autodestruction. Qui était-il pour la juger ou la sauver ? Quand ses espions l'avaient informé que celle que l'on nommait Heda avait mis pied à terre à Londres, l'homme s'était préparé, il avait ordonné à la jeune femme de rester dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appela. Pour la protéger ou par fierté, il ne saurait le dire.

« Mon nom est Lexa. Je suis Heda des Douze Îles pirates. Je viens en ces lieux, chercher une âme qui m'est chère. Il m'a fallu du temps pour la retrouver mais une année sur la mer m'a conduite ici, je sais que tu l'as accueillie dans ta demeure. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie malgré la vie que tu lui as offerte, est que j'ignore son sentiment envers toi. Mais sache que peu importe comment ou combien d'heures cela me prendra, Clarke repartira avec moi cette nuit. Elle ne verra pas un autre lever de soleil depuis cette prison. »

L'homme respira profondément, essayant de calmer ses tremblements. Le regard de la jeune femme était terrifiant. Deux orbes entourés de noir, un feu vert transperçant tout sur quoi il se posait. L'homme pouvait sentir la haine mais aussi le mépris de la jeune femme. Il ne méritait sans doute pas le nom d'être humain à ses yeux. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Mais pouvait-il se servir de la blonde pour obtenir de l'argent ? Ou une dette ? L'homme en doutait. Il voyait déjà la main droite du commandeur se refermer en un poing.

« La jeune fille…

— Clarke.

— Clarke. Elle s'est présentée à ma maison de son plein gré, elle a accepté de travailler pour moi de son plein gré et je…

— Ai-je vraiment besoin de me répéter ? Je veux la voir maintenant. Les seules explications, je veux les entendre de sa bouche. Et selon ce qu'elle me dira, tu vivras… ou pas.

— Et si je refuse.

— J'ai vu que tu avais deux gardes, l'un à l'étage et le second dans la pièce à droite du piano. Tu les as engagés pour les clients difficiles, peut-être même les filles difficiles. Mais, et j'espère pour toi ne pas me tromper, je te crois assez intelligent pour connaître un minimum ma réputation et par conséquent mes capacités à tuer un homme. Ces faux soldats que tu payes mourront si tu ne m'indiques pas la chambre où tu as placé Clarke.

— Je…

— Non en réalité, tous dans cette pièce mourront. Je suis, je dois l'avouer, légèrement fatiguée de mon voyage et assez impatiente de retrouver celle… J'essaye vraiment de ne pas succomber à l'envie de t'arracher les yeux car vois-tu, misérable, tu t'enrichies lorsque d'autres subissent viols et humiliation quotidiennement…

— Je ne vous permets pas ! C'est un établissement respectable ici ! Je veille à la sécurité de mes employées.

— Tu n'es pas derrière les portes.

— Au moindre geste déplacé ou non accepté par mes filles, j'éjecte avec un coup de pied au cul le plus riche noble de la ville. Je ne suis peut-être pas un homme bon. Mais je n'ai jamais été cruel.

— Non seulement lâche.

— Il faut de tout pour faire un monde… Heda. Mais soit, Clarke est au premier étage, dans la toute dernière chambre au fond. Je lui ai demandé de rester à l'intérieur.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ignorais quelles étaient tes intentions. Du moins avec précision. Mais je suis curieux. Si elle refuse de vous suivre…

— Ce n'est pas une option.

— Mais…

— Elle peut me haïr autant qu'elle le veut, elle peut essayer de me tuer, elle peut détruire tout ce que je suis, mais jamais tant que je vivrai je ne la laisserai traiter son corps de cette façon. Je sais pourquoi elle a choisi cette voie. Sa vie lui appartient. Mais il existe des personnes en dehors de Londres…

— Elle m'a affirmé n'avoir aucune famille.

— C'est un mensonge. Quoi qu'il en soit, personne ne doit nous déranger. Suis-je claire ?

— Oui Commandeur. »

Lexa se leva puis sans courir mais avec empressement, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier. Plus elle se rapprochait de la porte, plus son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait peur et en même temps, l'excitation faisait bouillir son sang. Elle avait à peine conscience d'Indra à deux pas derrière elle. Lexa avait attendu tellement longtemps. Le Commandeur avait tout d'abord débattu longuement avec les autres chefs d'îles, certains étant très déçus de son comportement. Elle avait été challengée par des personnes qui étaient censées être des partenaires, amis même. Il lui avait fallu trois semaines pour se remettre de ses blessures. Après cela, il ne s'agissait plus que de politique, remettre les choses dans l'ordre, s'assurer que tout était bien organisé avant de partir. Puis avec un équipage minimal, sa plus loyale guerrière, et les meilleurs amis de Clarke, Lexa avait pris la mer. Difficile de chercher une femme qui se fait passer pour morte. Un an. Lexa avait cru devenir folle, parfois rêvant de retrouver le corps sans vie de Clarke au fond d'une ruelle ou réapparaissant des profondeurs de la mer. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut Octavia qui l'aida le mieux à surmonter ses angoisses. Un regard externe aurait été surpris du moyen, qui se traduisait par de longues joutes à l'arme blanche, mais se concentrer sur un ennemi, ses épées, son souffle, son environnement… Oui Octavia l'avait aidée. Ce qui avait poussé Lexa à ne pas abandonner, pour ceux qui l'accompagnaient malgré sa traîtrise, elle devait retrouver Clarke. Et la porte de la chambre se rapprochait. Lexa inspira profondément, se préparant au pire et surtout à une très longue nuit de discussion enflammée. Mais elle ne partirait pas sans elle. Plus jamais. Lexa toqua trois fois.

« Oui ? C'est ouvert. »

Lexa avait imaginé entendre cette voix des milliers de fois, toujours les larmes aux yeux. Il lui semblait à travers la porte qu'elle était plus profonde qu'avant. La jeune femme ouvrit cette porte doucement puis très vite la referma derrière elle. Clarke se tenait à quelques pas, dos à elle, arrangeait des vêtements sur une commode. Parée d'une robe fine en lin teinté dans un vert de printemps, les cheveux arrangés à la romaine, elle était magnifique. Ces courbes étaient toujours présentes, peut-être un peu moins. Lexa observait en silence, elle l'avait retrouvée, enfin.

« Vous êtes le client le plus silencieux que j'ai jamais eu. D'habitude, ils commencent quand même avec un bonsoir ou excusez-moi de vous déranger. Ce qui est complètement stupide. C'est Ethan qui vous envoie ? Je suis désolée, il m'a demandé de…

— Clarke. »

Un ange passa. Lexa avait appris cette expression assez récemment. Elle en comprenait à présent toute l'ampleur. Comment briser un silence lorsqu'on a aussi peur du bruit qui peut suivre ? Lexa vit le dos de son ancienne alliée se raidir, on entendait dans la chambre les deux souffles lourds des jeunes femmes comme si un combat était mené.

« Lexa.

— Bonsoir Clarke. »

Le commandeur n'eut pas le temps de démarrer une autre phrase. Clarke s'était retournée, et en un instant Lexa se retrouvait plaquée contre la porte un couteau contre sa gorge. Mais le Commandeur n'avait pas peur. Si Clarke avait voulu la tuer, elle n'aurait pas fui pendant si longtemps. Alors Lexa refusa de baisser les yeux et plongea son regard pour la première fois depuis un an dans les pupilles bleues de son amie. Colère, haine, dégoût, désespoir, tristesse, solitude, souffrance… Tant d'émotions dans un si petit espace. Lexa sentit le regard de Clarke s'abaisser puis tel un enfant pris en faute, elle se ressaisit pour appuyer le couteau plus violemment encore. Le sang commençait à couler.

« Comment tu m'as retrouvée ?

— Il faudrait que je te raconte une année entière de recherches à travers deux océans. Peu importe comment. Je suis venue te chercher.

— Pardon ? !

— Quand j'ai appris où tu étais et ce que tu faisais… Comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que je ne…

— TAIS-TOI ! TU VIENS ICI ME JUGER ?! TOI ?! JE DEVRAIS TE TRANCHER LA GORGE !

— Et quoi ? Tu te sentiras mieux ? Plus de cauchemars ou de démons ? Si tu voulais prendre ma vie Clarke, un simple rendez-vous aurait été suffisant. J'aurai couru vers toi, et au moment où j'aurai cru à une réconciliation, au moment où j'aurai envisagé un futur ensemble, là Clarke tu m'aurais tranché la gorge. Pour me voir souffrir. Pour te venger. Là tu m'aurais tué Clarke.

— Tu as raison. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour se rattraper. Hein Lexa ? Tu as bien attendu le bon moment toi pour me poignarder dans le dos !

— Mon peuple…

— ET LE MIEN ?! ET MOI LEXA ?!

— C'est pour ça que tu vends ton corps ? Pour te punir ? Au lieu de chercher un moyen d'affronter tes démons, tu as préféré prendre la voie des lâches et t'apitoyer sur ton sort !

— Continu de parler Lexa et je te jure que je prendrai le plus grand des plaisirs à voir ton sang couler.

— … Il faut que tu reviennes Clarke. Pas pour moi ou ceux qui t'attendent sur le bateau. Mais pour toi. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te détruire comme ça.

— Ah oui ? Dis-moi Lexa, pourquoi est-ce que je vivrais tranquillement avec ceux que me sont chers, quand j'entends encore les cris d'agonis des innocents que j'ai massacré !

— Tu as fait un choix. Pour sauver ton peuple.

— Oh mais ça, je le sais ! Grâce à toi ! Mais j'ai compris avec le temps que cette justification ne m'apporte ni réconfort ni absolution.

— Et tu penses la trouver ici ?

— Je mérite l'enfer Lexa. Et puisque vous êtes tous si prêts à me pardonner, à tourner la page ! Le châtiment doit venir de moi.

— … Tu me fais pitié.

— Quoi ?

— Ils sont là tu sais. Tous les six. Même Jasper. Pour toi, ils m'ont suivie. Pendant un an, je les ai vus passer d'un groupe de coquilles vides à des hommes et des femmes cherchant de nouveau à vivre. Ils veulent trouver une raison de vivre. Ils apprennent encore maintenant, à cette seconde, mais ils se battent Clarke ! Ils se battent !

— Ils n'ont pas eu à tuer des innocents.

— Non. Mais ils subi les conséquences de la guerre autant que toi. Raven est si faible physiquement que Bellamy doit la porter une fois sur deux. Lui-même à des insomnies chaque nuit, au point que lors de notre première semaine en mer, il a fallu l'attacher de peur qu'il ne passe par-dessus bord. Octavia ne sait pas dire une phrase sans crier. Et Jasper. Et Monty. Et Lincoln. Tous se battent Clarke.

— Pourquoi moi, je devrais me battre Lexa ?

— Parce que… Je ne sais pas. Certains te diront pour vivre tout simplement, d'autres te parleront de rédemption. Clarke peu importe la raison que tu choisis, l'important est d'essayer. De gagner le fait qu'un jour tu riras de nouveau. Bats-toi pour le futur Clarke.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Tu…

— JE NE PEUX PAS ! JE NE VIS QUE DANS LE PASSE LEXA ! MON PRÉSENT N'EST QU'UN ENCHAÎNEMENT DE JOUR ET DE NUIT SANS FIN. JE NE TROUVE PLUS AUCUN GOÛT À LA VIE ! MAIS JE SUIS LÂCHE C'EST VRAI… Parce que dans le fond Lexa, si vraiment je faisais la chose juste… Je retournerais ce couteau contre ma propre gorge et…

— Tais-toi. »

Les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent passer quelques minutes. Leur regard se croisait sans vraiment comprendre ce qui était exprimé derrière les yeux. Une supplication peut-être ? Clarke commença à s'éloigner. Elle tenait toujours le couteau dans sa main mais de manière presque compulsive. Elle pleurait. Silencieusement, sans interruption, les larmes striaient son maquillage. Lexa ne la trouvait qu'encore plus belle. Le Commandeur s'approcha comme un berger s'avance face à une brebis apeurée : en lisant les signes. Un soupir et Lexa s'arrêtait. Un regard et elle reprenait. Jusqu'à ce que de nouveau, elles se tinssent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Délicatement, Lexa posa ses mains sur la taille de la blonde puis après un souffle d'attente, elle baissa sa tête pour se retrouver front contre front. Leurs soupirs se mélangeaient à présent. Clarke était plus calme. Épuisée en réalité. Physiquement et émotionnellement, elle lâchait prise dans l'étreinte timide de la brune.

« Viens avec moi. Je te jure que si tu décides de rester à Londres, ou de rentrer chez toi, ou de prendre n'importe quel bateau pour n'importe quelle destination, je ne t'arrêterai pas. Mais je t'en supplie, laisse moi te sortir de cet enfer. Il ne t'apportera rien d'autre que la destruction Clarke. Et je sais et comprends la position dans laquelle tu es aujourd'hui. Mais tellement de gens ont foi en toi Clarke. Tellement de personne ont besoin de toi. Tu peux choisir une autre voie que celle-ci. Je peux t'aider. Tes amis peuvent t'accompagner. Et si, un jour, certainement après quelques dizaines d'années, tu trouves la force de me pardonner. Alors ce jour-là Clarke, ça sera mon tour de faire ton bonheur et de t'offrir la paix. Comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Pendant un instant Clarke, ce baiser que tu as permis, ce fut ma paix. Donne-toi une chance d'éprouver ce sentiment. Et si cela signifie une vie entière de bonnes actions alors je t'enverrai moi-même des malades à soigner et des vies à sauver. Juste une chance Clarke. Ce soir. »

Plus tard, l'homme regarda sans réelle surprise la blonde et la brune descendre l'escalier. Il voulut demander de l'argent pour la perte de son employée mais la seconde figure avait une lance. Une très grande et pointue lance. Alors que la brune assistait la blonde à mettre un manteau, l'homme vit quelque chose d'étrange. La blonde souriait. C'était ridicule par ailleurs à quel point ce sourire était petit, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Mais il existait. Alors l'homme se dit, lorsque les trois figures partirent sans un regard en arrière, que vraiment il n'était pas si cruel que cela.


End file.
